The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of almond tree, Prunus dulcis, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as ‘Supareil’ and more specifically to an almond tree which produces nuts for commercial harvesting, hulling, shelling and shipment during the first week of September, that is during September 3-7th under the ecological conditions prevailing in the vicinity of Livingston, Calif. which is in the central part of the San Joaquin Valley of California. The present variety is also noteworthy for producing a soft-shelled almond with flavor characteristics which are considered to be excellent.
In the evaluation of almond tree varieties there is a number of criteria which are utilized to determine whether a new almond tree very will have commercial success. As a general matter, new trees and their crops are usually evaluated on the basis of their ripening date, flavor, texture, storage and shipping quality. With almonds, as with other produce, the date of ripening, the quality of the meat of the kernel, freedom from unusual numbers of doubles, as well as a soft shell makes a new variety commercially attractive, with a substantial likelihood of commercial success. It has long been known that almond tree varieties that produce a soft shell as opposed to hard shell nuts make the kernel removal much easier. Therefore, the ease of shelling, and the high quality of the kernel, plus a low percentage of doubles gives the present almond an excellent appeal to the distributor and consumer, alike. In relative comparison to other known varieties of almond trees, the present variety is clearly distinguishable. In this regard, and in relative comparison to the ‘Nonpareil’ almond tree (unpatented), and the ‘Carmel’ almond tree (U.S. Pat. No. 2,641), the present variety is clearly distinguishable by its date of harvesting (about 10 days later) and its excellent flavor. Further, in relative comparison to other nut varieties such as U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,369, the present variety is distinguishable therefrom by its date of harvesting which is some two weeks later than the date of harvesting of aforementioned patented variety. Also, in relative comparison to the ‘Nonpareil’ variety, it has been observed that the present variety produces nut meat having a sweeter quality and a kernel which is slightly lighter in color, and larger in size.